


Gentle Hand To Your Glove

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [33]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, Good 'Alice', Nothing serious, minor icky stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: An alternate take on Chapter 3's ending.The extra thick ink wasn't just for beauty treatments.





	Gentle Hand To Your Glove

An inky black hand hand reached out towards Henry, gingerly stroking his face. "I'm sorry about that little mess. Those Butcher Gang clones are nothing but trouble." She paused. "Although their ink is good for healing purposes..."

Henry tried to sit up, but a surge of pain forced him back down. "Wh-where's Boris?"

"Oh, don't worry," 'Alice' gave him a smile, managing to show tenderness despite her disfigurement. "He'll be good as new soon enough."

Walking over to a large control panel, she pulled a lever, and the table Henry was strapped to rose up to a more vertical position. The former animator looked around, finally spotting a living Boris among the dead clones. He'd been hooked up to what looked like an IV, which was feeding ink into his veins.

"You know, it took a lot of practice to figure out what I was doing," the ink woman continued. "I mean, I'm no doctor, but someone has to fix people up. Luckily, there were plenty of diagrams lying around, and I had plenty of clones to work with. Plus, I was able to use some of their ink to get myself 'on model,' so to speak."

Picking up a scalpel, she leaned over Boris, placing a hand on his chest.

"Don't squirm," she warned. "I don't want to slip up and accidentally kill you. Bringing you back would require going up, and with the elevator sabotaged..."

With great caution, she made an incision in Boris's throat. Putting the scalpel down, she slid her index and middle fingers into the cut, grimacing in disgust. Henry guessed the ink drip was somehow keeping him alive, because he could still see the cartoon wolf's chest moving up and down. After about a minute, she withdrew a small object, which she placed next to the scalpel. Taking a small vial of extra thick ink, she poured some onto the cut, rubbing it on like a salve.

A moment later, Boris started to cough.

"Wow...that feels a lot better. Good to have that thing out of my throat."

Pausing briefly to slather more of the ink over her neck and the left side of her face, 'Alice' undid the straps, helping Boris up.

"So tell me, were you made from the machine whole cloth, or are you like me?"

Boris cocked his head, looking confused. "What do you mean?"

"Hold on a second." With some difficulty, Henry climbed off the table, bracing himself with one hand. "You're obviously not Susie--I saw her only a while ago, and you've been down here a long time."

'Alice' nodded, looking relieved. "So she's OK. That's good. Now sit and let me change your bandages. Then we can get moving."


End file.
